The mission of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) Data Management and Biostatistics Core (Core C) is to promote excellence by providing outstanding data management, biomedical computing, and biostatistical support to Wisconsin ADRC investigators and affiliates. To accomplish this objective, Core C has the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide and maintain quality protocol and data management for projects affiliated with the Wisconsin ADRC; Specific Aim 2: To provide a biomedical computing infrastructure and services for projects affiliated with the Wisconsin ADRC; Specific Aim 3: To provide comprehensive statistical support (including study design, implementation, data analysis, and methodology development) to all projects associated with the Wisconsin ADRC; Specific Aim 4: To work with the NACC to create a smooth and efficient exchange of data and to collaborate with other ADRCs, ADCCs, and AD researchers; Specific Aim 5: To interface effectively with each of the other Wisconsin ADRC Cores to provide comprehensive, high-quality support to achieve the overall mission of the ADRC. The proposed specific aims will utilize and solidify existing resources to ensure an effective ADRC that will support cutting-edge clinical, basic, and translational research on a cohort at risk for AD (i.e., WRAP), as well as those with MCI, AD and related neurodegenerative disorders. These resources include extensive existing collaborations, financial commitments, data sources and acknowledged excellence in data management, an existing state-wide network, advanced informatics capabilities, and acknowledged expertise in biostatistics and informatics RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Data Management and Biostatistics Core will provide critical support for the Wisconsin ADRC to accomplish its objectives targeting one of the most common and devastating neurodegenerative illnesses known to afflict humans. Given the projected exponential increase in the number of Americans likely to be affected by AD, it is pivotal that novel treatment and prevention strategies be identified. The Wisconsin ADRC will help accomplish this national priority.